


In Love With You

by kvvmtaehyung



Category: Christian Yu, dpr - Fandom, dream perfect regime, yu barom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvvmtaehyung/pseuds/kvvmtaehyung
Summary: You and Christian have been dating for a few months now, you never really thought about it before, but damn are you in love with him.





	In Love With You

“Hi love! Where’s the food?!” I searched for the food rather than giving him a kiss on the lips first.  _Something I should really stop doing, but damn do I love food._ Christian pouted and held the food over my head, knowing that I wouldn’t be able reach it.

“If you can get the food, I’ll give it to you.” He raised the brown bag that held our food higher once more, as I raised onto my tiptoes to grab the food, he grabbed my waist with his free hand and held me closer. About to pull me into a kiss he stops. “Can I kiss you, y/n?”

“Christian, you can kiss me as many times you want. I’ll never get tired of it.” I caress his face and pull him closer to me, ready to kiss him hello.

* * *

“Since we’re done eating, why don’t we go upstairs? We can watch Netflix! You’ve got that new surround sound hooked up that your dad got you right? Plus the new tv?” Christian’s excitement showed so easily, the way he talked so fast when he was excited to try something new. The way his eyes seemed to sparkle as he talked and looked at me.  _This is something I could seriously get used to. I’ll never get tired of you,_ I thought.

The beige couch that we sat on every time we were in the living room was being pulled out by Christian, he was fixing it so that we would be able to cuddle. He went in and out of my room, gathering pillows and blankets for us.

“Babe, we should go shop for some extra pillows and blankets! We always have to take the ones from your room, it’s fucking tiring.” His laugh echoes from my room, I slightly chuckle to myself.

Wondering how I ended up with a man as amazing as he. We walk towards one another, meeting each other halfway, he hands me the blankets as he carries the pillows.

“Christian, do you remember the first time you ever stayed over?” I smiled to myself, remembering every single detail.

> Flashback- Four Months Ago
> 
> “Christian, stop oh my gosh! What are you doing, you’re making a mess!” Running around the living room, I chased after Christian.
> 
> “Y/N! Just help me make a fortress! This is our throne!” Christian laughed towards me as he carried the pillows and blankets, running away from me.
> 
> “I can’t believe I’m dating you, seriously.” I cross my arms and huff, jokingly.
> 
> “Oh, c’mon babe. Making a fort would be fun! Let’s watch Flapjack in our fortress.” Christian grabbed me from behind, in an attempt to hug me. I suddenly felt like goo in his arms.
> 
> Flashback- END

“How can I forget the first time I ever stayed over, baby? You didn’t want to make a fortress with me! Can we make one this time?” He wiggled his eyebrows at me and our laughs filled the room.

We were laying on the couch by now, my back facing Christian. I turned towards him, “Christian, I ate so much. I don’t think I can even move right now! Let’s just watch Flapjack, yeah?”

“Sure babe, but I’m a little tired. So you can watch, and I’ll take a nap real quick. Work was fuckin tiring.” His eyes slowly started to close and he pulled my waist closer to him. Our faces were so close now that I could feel his breaths. “Stop staring at me, Y/N. I can’t nap if I can feel your eyes on me. Wake me up once two episodes are done.”

“You could’ve just said a time, why does it have to be two episodes?” I replied back.

“Shh, I’m sleeping.” We were so close already, yet he tried to pull me even closer. Nuzzling his head into me.

“Christian, I have to face the tv! I won’t be able to watch!” I giggled once I heard him huff, but he let my waist go so that I could turn the other way. Once I was facing the opposite direction, he clung onto me yet again.

I could tell that he was really tired because by the time the first episode of Flapjack was half way done I could hear his slight snores. He still clung onto me, as if I was going to leave his side. He pulled me closer and I heard him mumbling something so softly. I turn to face him once more, forgetting about the show I was so into.

“Please don’t leave.” was the first thing I heard come out of his mouth when he first stayed over, I thought this was what he was saying, but as I got closer to his mouth I put my ear closer to hear his mumbling. “I love you” escaped from his lips. My heart skipped a beat, I’m sure. The way he’s sleeping so calmly as I’m in his arms, the way his messy hair looks perfect, the way that his breaths match mine, I’m in complete awe.

_Wow, I love you so much Christian. I’m so freaking in love with you._


End file.
